First Time
by MmeGray
Summary: Okay, here's my first shot at a lemon. Not sure how people will react, but here goes! AlicexJasper. BE WARNED, VERY GRAPHIC!


**_DISCLAIMER! Y'all know the drill. Stephenie Meyer owns all. I just write stuff and smut based off of her characters._**

**_Okay, here's my first shot at a lemon. Tell me what y'all think. If it isn't that good, I apologize._**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Jasper."

That voice. It was beautiful. I'd only known her for about two weeks, but I felt like we'd known each other forever. After that day at the diner in Pennsylvania, we'd gone off in search of this family of vampires that she had seen with her gift. Her gift was remarkable. I'd never seen her equal to it in all the years I was with Maria. To know what's coming before it happened...amazing.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Um, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Her nervousness was palpable. I could feel it. Then again, it could have been the gift that we'd found out that I had. Turns out that I could feel and manipulate emotions in people. Hm...not sure if I like this or not. Alice seemed to think it was interesting, but she'd never said anything more about it.

"Well, you know how we'd talked about being together?"

"Yes," I said. "Alice, where are you going with this?" I didn't like the sound of this...

"Um, well, I just had a vision, and..." She stopped talking suddenly.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked her. Was it something bad? Was something or someone from the camp following us?

"Jasper, I saw us...well..._together_." She emphasized the last word. Surly she didn't mean...?

"Alice, what do you mean _together_?" I asked warily. Yes, I'd imagined us together intimately, but I never dreamed it would actually happen.

"As in..." She made a crude gesture with her hands, and I'm sure that if she could blush, she would have. Her head was down, and I couldn't see her strange golden eyes. She'd told me it was because of the diet that she'd convinced me to switch to. Instead of human blood like I'd been "raised" on, we survived off of the animals that we passed.

"Oh," I said. "But I thought that your visions were based on a person's decision?" I asked lamely. I'd often thought about it, as any male creature would, but I'd never take her against her will.

"Yes, they do, but..." she trailed off. "I've been...um, that is to say...Ikindofwantit."

"Alice, are you sure?" I asked her. I had to be certain that she wanted this as much as I did. But one taste of her emotions told me that she wanted it just as badly as I did. I just needed her reassurance that she did, in fact, want this.

"Yes, Jasper. I'm sure." She walked closer to me, and dragged my lips down to hers. Of course, with her being only 4'11" and me being about 6'3", she had to stand on the tips of her toes. But as soon as out lips met, I was lost. I'd wanted so badly to have a taste of her, and now she was giving it to me willingly. I was in heaven, if there was such a thing for a vampire. She moaned, and I was hit by her wave of lust. Unfortunately, I'd been suffering from what felt like an eternal arousal problem during our travelling, but she'd never said anything. She pushed herself against me, and I let out a throaty moan of my own.

"Jasper, did you just growl?" she asked. Did I just growl?

"You mean this?" I let out another throaty moan, and she nodded her head yes. "Then yes I did."

"Oh, Jasper." She pulled my head back down and threaded her fingers through my hair. One of my hands went up to cup her fragile-looking face and the other tangled itself in her short black hair. God, but she was beautiful. I felt her hands trailing down my chest to start unbuttoning my shirt. I tried to stop her fingers, but she pushed them away with seeming ease. "Jasper, let me. Please?"

Oh, God. She could've asked me to jump into the fiery pits of hell and I would've gladly gone for her. I released her hands and her lithe fingers went back to work. I felt her reach the bottom of my shirt and I was about to pull her back up, but she stayed where she was, kneeling in front of me, and pulled my trousers down around my ankles. "Alice..."

"Jasper, please? I want to do this." Dammit, the woman sounded incredibly seductive. I was helpless to stop her. I felt her kiss the tip of my manhood, and I about lost all control of myself. I couldn't take it much longer. Suddenly, I felt nothing but the hot wetness of her mouth. I didn't want to finish before I was ready to! I pulled her up, spun her around, and landed with her beneath me in the grass.

"God, Alice. Do you want me to lose all control?" I asked her, panting for breath that I didn't need anymore.

"Maybe," she said with fake innocence. "Maybe I like you without control." Her voice took on a husky vebrato, and I was lost again. I trailed my hand down, between her breasts, down her torso, around to her back to undo the buttons of her gown. I was practically nude, so she sould be too. But as soon as I pulled the dress off her, I stopped.

Damn, but she was perfect. Her breasts were just the right size, not as small as one with her petit figure would think, but not too big either. I bent my head down to take one of the perky nipples in my mouth, and I heard and felt the moan that wracked her body. I sighed as I finally tasted heaven. She tasted sweet, like a starving human tasting chocolate after being denied it for centuries.

"Jasper."

My name on her lips pulled me away from her breasts, and I heard her quietly wimper in protest. I trailed my kisses down her abdomen, down to the coarse black curls at the juncture between her legs. I could smell her arousal, and it was intoxicating. I leaned closer to the arousing scent. I stuck my tongue out, and tasted heaven once more. _Oh, God, a man could lose himself in her_, I thought. Then I internally growled in jealousy. The thought of another man tasting her perfection was infuriating. _But_, I reminded myself, _you must remember, she's not yours. You've never pledged yourself to her._

I ignored the nagging voice in my head and kept tasting her, drawing out her release. Her panting encouraged me, and I reached up with my hand to tease the hidden nub in her folds. She cried out in pleasure, and I finally came back up. She whine of protest was silenced as I brought my head down to her ear and positioned myself at her enterence.

"Alice," I whispered, trying to do this before I lost my courage. "Alice, I love you." Then I thrust into her, easily pushing through the barrier of her virginity. She gasped, and I looked up at her face. I was torn when I saw the pain there. "Oh, God, Alice, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Jasper, it's okay. I love you, too." Her declaration of love snapped my control all together, and I pulled back almost completely, only to slam back into her heat. God, she was so hot, so wet, so incredibly _tight._ It wasn't long before my body shuddered with my release, bringing Alice to hers almost immediately afterwards. Our cries of passion reverberated through the trees of the forrest, and came back to us.

It was magnificent.

I pulled out from her, only to gather her against my side, glowing in the after shocks of great lovemaking. I turned to her, and I saw love radiating out of her eyes.

"Alice, will you marry me?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes, Jasper." She climbed on top of me and kissed me hard. "Oh, yes, yes, _yes_! I will marry you." We made slow love, and I felt like the happiest man in the world. I was in love with a girl who loved me back. All was right with the world.

**_Well, what did y'all think? R&R, please?_**


End file.
